Show me how to see the sky
by Serpensolem
Summary: Castiel apprend à Dean comment localiser les constellations.


__**Prompt :**__

Castiel apprend à Dean comment localiser les constellations.

 _**Notes :** _

Petit One Shot Destiel sans prétention parce que... Bah pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Parce que c'est la vie mon ami !

Je suis complètement obsédée par Dean et Castiel et j'ai eu besoin d'écrire je suppose. Je tiens à préciser que c'est mon premier et que je l'ai écrit en quelques heures seulement alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !

J'espère que ce petit quelque chose va quand même vous plaire autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire. Aussi n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis en plus ça aide pas mal à s'améliorer !

 ** _Disclaimers :_** Dean et Castiel ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme Jensen et Misha également et croyez bien que je le regrette ! Ahah

 _ **Aucun spoiler sur les épisodes diffusés ou à venir et pas de positionnement particulier sur les saisons.**_

Ce texte est clairement une attaque de guimauve dans ta face, alors tu es prévenu... Bien que si tu t'écrases la face sur le sol, ce sera au moins sur une petite chose duveteuse et sucré !

Voilà, voilà, des bisous sur vos faces d'anges.

Meg xxx

* * *

 **Show me how to see the sky**

Il était tard et Castiel, ayant marre de voir Dean se retourner dans son lit, l'avait tiré dehors. Ils étaient au milieu du jardin, seulement éclairés par les rayons de la lune et la brise d'été leur caressait le visage. Dean arbore une mine perplexe et se tourne vers Castiel pour avoir des réponses; mais celui-ci se contente simplement de s'allonger dans l'herbe et tandis que le chasseur continu de le fixer sans comprendre, l'ange ferme les yeux un instant, savourant simplement le calme qui les entourait ; avant que le plus jeune ne le brise.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- On se détend souffle-t-il simplement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux juste t'asseoir et profiter du calme ?

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Répondit-il du taco-tac en fronçant les sourcils.

– Parce que tu en as autant besoin que moi Dean.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais vint tout de même s'installer près du brun. Castiel ouvrit enfin les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder le chasseur s'allonger à sa droite, un bras plaqué derrière sa tête et l'air un peu bougon.

– Arrête de sourire comme un idiot, tu veux.

L'ange avait bien vu la lèvre du chasseur esquisser le début d'un sourire, mais ne releva pas pour autant, se contentant simplement de relever le regard vers le ciel et de respirer à pleins poumons. Il pouvait sentir les odeurs de menthe et de chèvrefeuille lui chatouiller les narines, ainsi que l'odeur d'après rasage que Dean utilise.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris comment les gens faisaient pour identifier une constellation d'une autre dans cet amas d'étoiles.

\- Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça tu sais... Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux ?

\- Je te savais pas fana d'astronomie. Répondit-il en souriant.

L'ange esquissa un petit sourire à son tour puis, haussa les épaules.

\- C'est apaisant.

\- Montre moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Puisque je te le demande.

\- D'accord, avant de repérer les autres constellions, il faut d'abord que tu commences par localiser la Grande Ourse. Tu vois ? Elle est facilement repérable avec sa forme de casserole.

\- Oui, celle-ci est assez connue.

\- Oui et l'avantage c'est qu'elle est visible toute l'année. Ensuite tu as l'étoile polaire, elle représente le bout du manche de la Petite Ourse, elle aussi en partie constituée de ce qui nous apparaît comme une casserole. La Petite Ourse et la Grande Ourse sont pour ainsi dire tête-bêche. Si tu es perdu, savoir situer l'étoile polaire est aussi utile qu'une boussole : elle est toujours plein Nord.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hmm hmm.

Le regard du chasseur se perdait sur le visage de Castiel, ne le relevant que pour regarder ce que l'ange lui pointait du doigt pour confirmer ses dires. Dean l'écoutait relater ses explications avec un petit sourire accroché au coin des lèvres. Il aimait écouter Castiel parler, le sujet le passionnait et il dévoilait ses explications d'une voix douce comme du coton et si basse qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait peur de déranger la voie lactée. C'était sa voix à lui qui l'apaisait, bien plus que les étoiles et le reste, mais ne dit rien et continua de l'écouter parler de ses étoiles.

\- Entre la Grande Ourse et la Petite Ourse tu as la queue du Dragon, l'une des constellations les plus étendues qui existent. Cette longue file sinueuse d'étoiles peu brillantes qui semble s'enrouler autour de la Petite Ourse, montre-il. Sa tête a une forme de losange qui est bien plus visible que le reste de la constellation.

\- J'aime bien celle-ci

\- Tu aimes la constellation ou son nom Dean ? Demanda l'ange avec un sourire dans la voix

\- Quoi, elle a un nom qui plutôt cool hein !

\- Oui.

\- Continues, je suis toute ouïe !

\- Revenons à la Grande Ourse. Repères-toi avec la base du manche de la casserole. Explique-il en traçant du bout de l'index une ligne imaginaire qui part de cette étoile et qui passe par le bout du manche de la Petite Ourse (l'étoile polaire). Si tu continues sur la même distance : tu découvres Cassiopée, en forme de W. Ou de M, ajoute-il rapidement, c'est comme tu préfères...

– Winchester... murmura Dean en souriant.

Castiel hocha la tête doucement et le blond tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Montre moi ton étoile.

\- Mon étoile ?

Le regard de Dean était tellement perçant qu'il le déstabilisa un instant.

\- Oui. Tu sais, une étoile qui te représente. J'ai Cassiopée et son W, il doit bien y en avoir une pour toi non ?

– Heu... Oui. En poursuivant la ligne qui t'a servi à localiser Cassiopée, tu vas rencontrer la grand carré de Pégase, collé aux étoiles bien alignées d'Andromède. Ensemble, Pégase et Andromède forment comme un grand cerf-volant, dont Andromède serait la queue. L'ange soupira amusé. Et enfin, dans le prolongement de la queue de la Grande Ourse se trouve une étoile très brillante : Arcturus. Elle fait partie de la constellation du Bouvier. Et si tu regarde bien, on peut y voir une cravate à l'envers.

Et soudain, le rire du chasseur retentit aux oreilles de Castiel qui tourna la tête en le regardant, souriant, attendrit par la scène.

\- Ah ouais, je pensais plus à une constellation en forme de S, mais la cravate... ricane le chasseur, C'est définitivement ton étoile Cas !


End file.
